Precious Smile (MarkHyuck)
by PHOENIXATION
Summary: Mark hanya ingin senyuman berharga nan manis itu kembali terpatri di bibir kekasihnya itu./MarkHyuck/MarkChan/Boyslove/NCT/DLDR/REVIEW?


**Precious Smile**

 **Author :**

 **Yuu (Me)**

 **Nana**

 **Bxymac**

 **Aisya**

 **Yumi**

 **Chitta**

 **Yuta**

 **Genre :**

 **Alternative Reality, Dorm Life, Romance, Humor?**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **WARNING :**

 **Boyslove, typos, DLDR**

 **Pesan tambahan penuh cinta :**

 **FF ini dibuat estafet per paragraf oleh member di grup MHS (termasuk saya, tapi saya juga mengedit dan merapikannya untuk naskah yang lebih layak wkwkwk), Dan di sini anggap saja seluruh member (iya, 17 member) dalam satu dorm.**

Malam itu dorm penuh dengan semua member, termasuk mpara member dream. Kebetulan mereka sedang senggang, itu berarti jadwal kosong sampai esok harinya. Malam itu mereka semua berniat untuk berkumpul bersama dengan diiringi oleh curahan hati para member yang mendadak api unggunan di depan televisi. Tetapi tidak dengan Haechan, dia meminta izin ke kamar dahulu dan sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sedari tadi. Sebagai roommate sekaligus kekasihnya, Mark pun dibuat bingung oleh sikap Haechan belakangan ini, tidak sepenuhnya bingung sih karena dia tahu pasti apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu seperti itu. Tetapi...

"Hyung," panggil Jeno yang melihat Mark sedari tadi menunduk, Mark yang dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Haechan kenapa tidak keluar dari kamarnya sedari tadi?" lanjut Jeno kepada Mark secara bisik-bisik karena sekarang Hansol tengah mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang kapan dirinya debut.

"Entahlah, dia menjadi pendiam belakangan ini," jawab Mark lesu dengan wajah sedihnya. Tentu saja sedih, Haechan itu kan periang dan jahil sekali, kalau tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu menjadi pendiam, itu aneh sekali dan dorm yang biasanya ramai dengan suara yang hampir menyamai suara lumba-lumba Chenle itu tiba-tiba saja tidak terdengar lagi.

"Lebih baik kau berbicara kepadanya terlebih dulu, Hyung. Aku tidak suka melihat Haechan menjadi pendiam, seperti bukan dirinya saja," ujar Jeno memberikan saran kepada Mark.

"Aku bingung mau berbicara bagaimana, dia sedikit tertutup sekarang, terlebih padaku," jawab Mark semakin lesu dan bingung dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia jadi teringat bahwa Haechan sekarang tidak lagi banyak bicara dan lebih banyak diam daripada menampilkan senyum manisnya. Lebih-lebih, saat mereka berada di dalam kamar, Haechan sering tidur membelakanginya. Dia jadi berpikir apakah dia pantas disebut sebagai kekasih kalau dia saja tidak berani membuka percakapan seperti ini.

"Eum, Hyung. Kalau kau saja tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka pembicaraan bersamanya, apa lagi kami," Jaemin yang berada di sebelah Jeno pun berkata dengan suara yang pelan, takut mengganggu Kun yang menimpali Hansol tentang kapan dia debut juga.

"Iya, iya, Na Jaemin, akan aku coba," timpal Mark sebelum Jaemin bertambah cerewet lagi. Asal kalian tahu saja, Jaemin ini mulutnya sebelas duabelas dengan Haechan, kalau berbicara sudah seperti menjadi rapper; kita baru satu kata, dia sudah menjawab dengan sepuluh kata.

"Kapan?" Jeno bertanya karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Mark yang belum juga mengangkat bokongnya untuk mengikuti sarannya dan saran Jaemin.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Mark yang langsung saja ditoleh dengan tatapan mematikan oleh Jaemin, begitupun Jeno yang memasang wajah malasnya. Percuma saja kalau begitu memberikan saran kepada Mark sampai mulutnya berbusa.

"Sekarang, Mark Lee, Hyung dream tersayang." Mark yang sudah melihat Jaemin semakin membesarkan matanya—dan itu terlihat menakutkan sekali—pun langsung ngacir ke kamar yang ditempati oleh dirinya dan Haechan, tetapi sebelumnya dia meminta izin kepada lainnya untuk masuk ke kamar dahulu.

Mark membuka knop pintu kamar mereka yang langsung saja disuguhkan pemandangan punggung Haechan.

"Haechanie," panggil Mark sembari mendekati sang kekasih dengan langkah hati-hati, yang dipanggil sergera berbalik dan menoleh, matanya mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah duduk di pinggir kasur..

"Eh, Hyung. Kenapa berada di sini? Bukannya kau harusnya berkumpul di luar bersama para tetua dan member dream? Jarang-jarang loh kita semua berkumpul seperti itu," kata Haechan yang kini bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dia tersenyum, tetapi Mark mendapati senyum palsu itu lagi di bibir sang kekasih.

"Sudah tahu kalau kita semua jarang sekali berkumpul, tetapi kau mengurung diri di dalam kamar seperti ini," balas Mark sembari mengelus surai Haechan dengan penuh sayang, menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayangnya kepada bocah menggemaskan itu.

Haechan yang merasa tersindir pun hanya menarik balik senyum palsunya lagi yang baru saja terpoles di bibirnya. Haechan bungkam oleh perkataan Mark dan suasana seketika menjadi hening.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, Haechanie? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja," ucap Mark lembut sembari mengusap pipi gembil Haechan dengan jemarinya.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri, Hyung, banyak hal yang ingin kurenungi sendiri," ucap Haechan sedikit menunduk, menghindari kontak mata antara dirinya dan Mark. Sedangkan pemuda tampan kewarganegaraan Kanadian dengan surai blondenya itu lagi-lagi merasa gemas akan tingkah imut sang kekasih, meskipun tingkah imutnya itu tidak dibuat-buat oleh Haechan.

"Huh, Kau sekarang pintar sekali berbohongny, Sayang." Mark menarik dagu Haechan dengan telunjuk kanannya, membawa mata mereka untuk bertubrukan, sesaat mereka terdiam dan mencoba untuk menyelami manik kembar masing-masing. Haechan tertegun sejenak mendengar Mark yang memanggilnya 'Sayang'. Entah mengapa darahnya berdesir mendengar itu, darah itu berdesir dengan cepat hingga ke pipinya dan membuat pipinya memanas seketika, sudah dipastikan kini warna pipinya sedang menampilkan warna tak normal, merah muda.

Kedua tangan Mark kembali tertangkup di rahang Haechan, kesepuluh jemarinya bergerak untuk merasakan kelembutan pipi gembil sang kekasih. "Kalau kau ada masalah, setidaknya cobalah untuk membaginya bersama denganku atau member yang lain. Siapa tahu aku atau yang lain bisa membantu kesulitanmu. Asal kau tahu saja kalau memendam sesuatu seorang diri itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, kau bisa sakit jika memikirkan semua itu seorang diri."

Haechan hanya terdiam dengan apa yang baru saja Mark katakan padanya. Dia mencoba memikirkan semuanya sekali lagi untuk menceritakan seluruh keluh kesahnya. Bukan apa, dia tahu bahwa member lain itu juga lelah, jadi Haechan tidak ingin membebankan pikiran member lain dengan ceritanya ini. Apalagi Mark yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyusahkan pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

Karena Haechan tidak kunjung memberikan respon yang berarti, Mark kembali membuka suaranya. "Jangan diam saja, Sayang. Ayo, kau bisa menceritakan semua yang ada dipikiranmu itu kepadaku, hm?" ucap Mark sambil terus mengelus pipi Haechan.

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya dengan pasrah, kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pergelangan tangan Mark yang membuat pemuda tampan itu langsung menghentikan aksi mengelus pipi Haechan, tetapi Haechan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tangan Mark dari pipinya, malah pemuda manis dengan suara uniknya itu semakin merekatkan tangan Mark di pipinya dengan menimpa punggung tangan Mark dengan tangannya, seolah mencari kehangatan dalam tangkupan yang hampir menenggelamkan kedua pipinya itu. Haechan sudah memikirkannya, toh lebih baik dia membagi masalahnya dengan Mark, daripada memendam semuanya sendiri dan menjadi sakit di kemudian hari yang malah akan menambah segala masalah.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih memikirkan tentang rumorku itu, Hyung," ucap Haechan sedih mengingat rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan para sasaeng fans juga mengatai Taeyong Hyungnya yang berharga dan Jaemin yang merupakan teman paling berharganya. Itu gila, menurut Haechan dan tidak sepantasnya para fans memercayai semua omong kosong seperti rumor tersebut. Tetapi, yang ia sedihkan adalah karena masih ada segelintir fans yang memercayai berita sampah itu.

Mark tersenyum sendu sambil tetap memperhatikan kesayangannya. Sedangkan, Haechan sendiri terus saja meracau tidak jelas tentang rumor sialan itu. Tidak tahan dengan Haechan yang semakin beremosi, Mark langsung saja memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Haechan, hanya memiliki selang beberapa detik saja, lalu dia melepaskannya.

"Sayang, tatap aku!" Haechan mengikuti perintah Mark untuk menatapnya, "Kau tahu? Mau semua orang membencimu, bahkan seluruh bumi beserta isinya tidak lagi melihatmu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah salah untuk menentukan pilihanku. Untuk rumor sampah itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Aku yakin, masih ada fansmu yang mendukungmu, orang tua dan para member yang menyayangimu, dan juga aku yang akan selalu berada di sisimu apapun itu masalahnya. Dan yang terpenting sekarang, aku akan tetap disini untuk menemanimu. Karena bahagiaku itu sederhana."

Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Mark selagi pemuda Kanadian itu menuturkan kata-kata yang terdengar chessy tetapi anehnya malah membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Namun, ada satu kalimat yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Bahagiamu sederhana?"

Mark tersenyum tipis, tetapi mampu membuat hatinya meleleh. "Iya, bahagiaku itu sederhana; selain membuat orangtuaku bangga, aku memiliki kebahagiaan sederhana lainnya, yaitu saat aku melihat kau juga bahagia dan kembali menjadi Lee Donghyuck yang aku kenal, yang fans kenal, yang para member kenal, bahkan seluruh orang di dunia ini yang kenal tentang dirimu."

Haechan mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar semua kalimat menenangkan yang sialnya keluar dari mulut Mark. Dia masih bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menitikan air mata sialan itu jika saja yang mengatakan itu adalah orang lain, tetapi jika Mark yang mengatakannya—dia juga bingung kenapa dia berubah menjadi orang yang seperti kelebihan emosi— Haechan akan dengan mudahnya mengaliri pipinya dengan air mata, membentuk sungai kecil di pipi gembilnya itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Mark yang sibuk menghilangkan sungai kecil itu dari pipi mulus milik sang kekasih.

Haechan menggeleng pelan, pertanda air matanya saat ini bukan dikeluarkannya karena dia bersedih, "Hiks... Tidak, aku hanya... bahagia karena kau sangat mempedulikan diriku," ucap Haechan dengan polosnya. Mark tersenyum, sedikit tertawa tampan yang membuat Haechan ikut tertawa dan merasa malu karena sudah menangis seperti ini di depan kekasihnya sendiri, dia mengelap sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, seperti anak kecil. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lagi-lagi gemas akan tingkah Haechan.

"Jadi, kau hanya bahagia saat aku mempedulikanmu saja?" niatnya ingin meledek, tetapi reaksi Haechan jauh berbeda dari ekspentasinya.

"Tidak! Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Hyung!" ucap Haechan begitu tergesa-gesa sembari mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, Mark tertawa kecil. Dia pikir menggoda Haechan akan menjadi kegiatan favorit dadakannya saat ini.

"Ya sudah, sekarang berhenti menangis, ya?" jemari Mark sedikit mengelus bibir plump milik Haechan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu menggoda baginya yang seolah mengolok-olok dirinya yang berusaha menahan untuk tidak menyerang bibir Haechan untuk saat itu juga.

Haechan menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum, kali ini senyuman yang lebih tulus, senyuman berharga yang dirindukan oleh Mark dan semua yang mengharapkan senyum itu kembali di bibir sang empunya. Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak bersikap gemas kepada Haechan jika begini caranya. Dia menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat, memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah kekasihnya penuh hati-hati. Entah apa itu karena ibu Haechan yang mengidamkan kembang gula atau Haechan-nya saja yang memang terlahir dengan wajah dan tingkah semanis dan semenggemaskan ini.

Mark mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka, perlahan namun pasti bibir mereka telah saling bertubrukan. Dia mengecup lama bibir itu penuh sayang, tetapi perlahan kecupan lama itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang membuat mereka terbuai.

"Mark, Haechan, apakah kalian di dalam?" teriakan Doyoung yang berasal dari depan pintu kamar membuat kegiatan mereka terpaksa berhenti saat itu juga. Kemudian, disusul pintu kamar yang terbuka oleh pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Doyoung bertanya dengan polosnya, dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Ayo, keluar! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu untuk makan malam," ajak Doyoung yang masa bodoh dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya yang belum dijawab oleh sepasang kekasih itu.

Baru saja Haechan mau membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ajakah dari Doyoung, namun Mark sudah mendahuluinya. "Baiklah, Hyung, kalian duluan saja dulu, aku dan Haechan akan menyusul sebentar lagi," ucap Mark seraya mendorong tubuh Doyoung untuk segera keluar dari kamar yang ditempati oleg dirinya juga Haechan itu.

"Eh, kalian mau melakukan apa sih sebenarnya? Tetapi, kalian harus segera ke ruang makan karena Taeyong Hyung sudah menunggu kalian berdua sedari tadi," kata Doyoung yang sedikit menolak untuk diusir oleh Mark.

"Sebentar saja, Hyung. Aku masih ada banyak urusan dengan Haechan," sahut Mark tanpa menunggu apapun lagi jawaban dari Doyoung. Setelah memastikan Doyoung sudah di luar seutuhnya, lalu dia pun menutup pintu kamarnya tersebut. Doyoung yang terkejut dengan aksi Mark tadi pun terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas malasnya.

"Lebih dari 3 menit kalian belum keluar juga dari kamar, aku akan memastikan pintu ini akan rusak!" teriak Doyoung dari depan pintu kamar Mark dan Haechan.

Mark tidak menghiraukan teriakan hyung satunya itu. "Ayo kita keluar untuk makan malam bersama yang lainnya," ajak Mark kepada sang pacar, dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Haechan agar bisa membantu anak itu bangun dari ranjangnya.

"Hyung saja yang keluar, aku ingin di sini saja," balas Haechan yang malah memilih kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuknya itu. Mark menarik tangannya yang terulur tadi, menatapnya dengan prihatin. Dia memutar bola matanya malas melihat Haechan sudah dalam mode malas seperti ini.

"Kau belum makan apapun dari tadi siang, Sayang," bujuk Mark yang tetap tidak menyerah supaya sang kekasih manisnya itu bisa diajak makan bersama dengan yang lainnya membuat Haechan sedikit merasa kesal.

"Tetapi aku malas, Hyung!" rengek Haechan yang sekarang malah menutup wajah manisnya itu dengan selimut. Mark terus menarik-narik selimutnya, hingga akhirnya batas kesabaran Mark mencuat ke permukaan.

"Cepat bangun dan pergi keluar untuk makan malam!" ujar Mark dengan nada kelewat tegas miliknya yang membuat Haechan merinding seketika dibalik selimutnya. Mark tersenyum lega saat Haechan mulai bangkit dari kasurnya, meskipun sedikit mendumel, menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin dan berdecak sebal. Bocah yang memiliki warna kulit yang cukup kontras dengan Mark ini berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menunggu sang kekasih untuk berjalan beriringan, tidak ambil pusing, Mark pun hanya mengikuti langkah kekasih manisnya itu dari belakang.

Saat sudah memasuki ruang makan, seluruh pasang mata yang berada di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi— lebih ditujukan kepada Mark, sedangkan Haechan memilih untuk bersikap cuek dan mendudukan dirinya di antara Doyoung dan Taeyong. Mark yang masih terintimidasi pun mengendikkan bahunya bingung—padahal jauh dalam hatinya, ia sudah was-was jika para pemilik dorm lainnya selain dia dan Haechan itu akan bertanya hal macam-macam lagi padanya, tetapi mereka semua hanya diam dan membuat Mark merasa lebih lega.

Setidaknya, itu hanya berlaku pada detik yang lalu, sebelum Doyoung dengan teganya meninterupsi kegiatan 'makan dengan khidmat' mereka. "Aish, kupikir kalian tadi sedang berciuman, soalnya pose kalian tadi pas sekali untuk melakukan hal itu." Dengan segala kepolosannya Doyoung mengatakan itu, tak tahu apa sekarang Mark tengah terbatuk saat menyuapkan nasi ke dalam perutnya , berbeda dengan Haechan yang tersedak air putihnya.

"Tersedak bersamaan, huh? Ledek Taeyong yang masih melanjutkan acara makannya. Lalu, dia mnatap kedua adiknya itu secara bergantian. "Jangan-jangan apa yang diduga oleh Doyoung benar adanya," lanjut Taeyong dengan nada yang menggoda. Mark dan Haechan diam saja mendengar ucapan dari hyungnya itu. Menurut mereka, diam adalah tindakan terbaik sekarang.

Acara makan para member NCT berjalan dengan khidmat setelah itu, tak terasa Haechan sudah menghabiskan seluruh makaannya terlebih dahulu, tetapi dia belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya masih menunggu yang lain menyelesakan makanannya. Bocah yang dikenal sebagai moodbooster NCT itu beralih menatap Mark yang—dia berada tepat berseberangan dengan Haechan— juga menatapnya. Sebenarnya, Haechan tidak ada niat menggoda Mark, tetapi pemuda manis itu malah tidak sadar telah berpose menggoda seperti menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya itu dengan sesekali lidahnya dikeluarkan untuk membasahi bibirnya. Sejujurnya jika mereka hanya berdua di sini, Mark tidak akan menyalahkan kekasih manisnya itu, tetapi lihatlah bahkan baru saja Johnny sampai tersedak air putihnya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kau kenapa Mark?" tanya Taeil yang berada tepat disampingnya. Mark mengalihkan pandangannya ke hyung tertuanya itu, lalu tersenyum dipaksakan. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung."

Dia mengembalikan atensinya kepada Haechan yang sekarang malah menatapnya dengan seringaian tipis, sedangkan tangannya yang lain tengah memainkan sumpitnya dengan gerakan sensual. Sepertinya Haechan yang asli telah kembali sekarang, Haechan-nya yang tadinya murung itu kini tengah tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang begitu berharga tersebut.

'Aku benar-benar senang melihat senyuman manismu itu lagi, Sayang. Tetapi, Shit! Lihat saja nanti ketika kita di kamar, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena sudah berani berekspresi seperti itu di depan orang banyak, Sweetheart.' Umpat Mark dalam hati.

 **END**

 **Apaan? Wakakak akhirnya setelah sekian lama ngephpin member, ff ini mencuat ke permukaan. Maafin yang rate 18 belom bisa update sekarang wkwkwk...**

 **Maafin tiponya ya, kali ini dar awal sampai end kita ngerjainnya sama sama wkwkwkwk...**

 **REVIEW JIKA KALIAN MENYUKAI FF INI!**


End file.
